Woman from the night
by wildpartyhouse247
Summary: Jessie is a young woman who is back in London visiting old friends. But while she's back, history seems to be trying to repeat itself and there is one person that is determined to ensure this can never occur.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the characters and hope the owners don't mind that I use them for this story.

* * *

Jessie sat in the back of the hall, she felt a little under-dressed when she arrived in her black jeans and green polo shirt. However, once the lights had dimmed and the music started, everyone's attention was on the stage. She allowed the music to wash over her, she knew these pieces well. She had gown up with them from a young age there is something comforting about it. As the concert ended, she started moving with the crowd out of the hall into the cold night. She realised how much she loved and missed this city, it had been almost a decade since she last visited but the feelings had not changed. She was back in London...she was home.

Moving along the road, she found an empty taxi it was still a little early but that would not hurt. She gave the taxi driver an address then turned her attention to the passing buildings. The taxi pulled up in a quiet residential street in Victoria. She thanked the driver as he offered to wait till she got in, touched she thanked him and said it wasn't necessary. Walking to one of the doors, her eyes never left the taxi once it had turned the corner she turned around and sprints to the car parked opposite. She jumped in and drove, after an hour she parked the car up. Her knuckles were white from the grip on the steering wheel, _god it had been a while_. Taking some deep breathes she stepped out of the car grabbing a bag off the back seat and walked half a block to the familiar door. Raising her hand to knock she froze. What would she say? How could she say it, she had come all this way and there was no other options.

She knocked.

....

Nothing. It seemed like ages, still nothing. How stupid, she had expected her to be in. Jessie knew full well that the night was still young. Jessie started to walk down the steps when she heard the locks behind her turning. As the door opened, it was as if time had stood still, the woman at the door was as beautiful, and she had not aged a day since they first met.

"Who's there?" The woman's stick hits the hard ground as she takes a step out of the door. As the porch light shines on her Jessie realises that the woman could have only been in minutes before she knocked, as she was mid changed between her evening gown and house slacks, not that she would ever refer to them as that aloud.

She must have been standing and staring for several minutes because the woman stepped forward again and in a slightly annoyed tone repeated her question "Who is out there?"

_Last chance to turn around and disappear. _"Hi Wilhelmina". _There's no going back now._

"Jessie?" Mina gasped, her hands reaching out, searching in the dark.

Jessie could not hold it together anymore, all of the doubt about being here disappeared. She ran up the steps dropping her bag on the porch as ran into Mina's arms.

"Oh, Jessie" Mina whispered into her ear as she tightened her grip on the young woman.


	2. Doorstep and Tea

"Oh, Jessie" Mina whispered into her ear as she tightened her grip on the young woman.

Jessie could not hold it together anymore, she returned the embrace and let the warmth wash away all of the doubts and fears of coming here.

"You're trembling, what's the matter? What has happened? Does Rupert know your here? I suppose you have not told him. He'll be furious at the pair of us if he knew you were back in London." Scolding over Jessie could see that Mina was happy that she was there "I suppose you best come in and tell me all." With that, she turned around and headed inside, as Jessie took a step towards the door Mina called over her shoulder "Don't forget that bag of yours. The room on the top floor is made up...you can stay as long as you need to."

Jessie grabbed her back and headed inside, smiling at how observant Mina was, her blindness was not a weakness and god help the fool that assumed that. As she closed the door, Jessie glanced along the street searching for any shadows that could have been watching. Following Mina through the front room into the kitchen, she placed her bag beside one of the antique cabinets. As she shrugged off her trench coat, her eyes wondered around the room, it had hardly changed since the last time she was here. There were a few new items including a TV, radio and sofa but perfectly placed where their predecessors were. As she moved into the kitchen, her hand ran over the surfaces of the polished wood, thinking back on the other days she did this.

"Do you still only drink Jasmine?" Mina called out, her back to Jessie as she worked around the boiling kettle.

"I do."

The tea was made in silence, Jessie knew Mina had composed herself and questions would come in a timely manner,_ 'all things in good time' _a phrase from her past came to mind. Jessie picked up the cups as they moved over to the sofa. Waiting for Mina to sit first, she placed her own cup down on the coffee table as she handed Mina hers. Mina thanked her and took a sip as Jessie sat next to her. Jessie stared at the cup in front for a moment, to drink or not to drink she joked to herself. The quicker she picked up the cup and drank, the quicker the questioning would start. Smiling to herself, she caught Mina's quizzical look out of the corner of her eye. Picking up the cup, she took a sip of what could only be described as the best tea, and leaned back into the sofa.

"So are you going to tell me, Jessie?" Mina asked in an off-handed manner as if it was asking about the weather.

"I was kind of hoping your sight would have kicked in and I wouldn't have to say it"

"You know it's not something I can just switch on when I would like to"

Jessie absently nodded and took anther sip of her tea, she could see Mina was growing frustrated. Putting tea down she turned to Mina and took her had for strength.

"Mina, how is Luke? It has been years he must almost be what an adult. Have you started his training?" Jessie was trying to read Mina's face but there was nothing but confusion and if to reinforce this she spoke quietly and seem to pick her words with care "Yes, they found him the other year and well we had no choice. But what has this to do with anything?"

"I've been warned that ...well...if you fully train him into a Van Helsing...well...my life is forfeit."

Mina's face changed from confusion to shock then fear finally anger. "Do you know who? Have you told Rupert?"

"No and no, I can't face him. Anyhow why would I want to pick up the phone to him after all of this time and say it's nice to hear from you and oh by the way you need to choose between me and Jay's lad. Really Mina can you see any competition there?" Jessie tried to pull away, she hated talking about him, she didn't want too but there were just so many years of resentment that well she didn't know how to do anything but hatred for him.

Mina leaned forwarded her hand placed over Jessie's to stop her from leaving "Ok, that would not be the best approach but Jessie despite everything he does care."

"Please, not tonight. I've known what is out there in the dark and I do not need his help to keep me safe… in fact it seems that the half-life's are more concerned about my safety than him. After all it was Mr Tibbs that warned me and if it wasn't for some others I wouldn't even be here."

"Tibbs?" Mina shot out of her seat when she heard that name, the teacup fell onto the carpet and bounced a couple of times. Mina had made her way to the phone. Jessie placed her cup on the side and placed herself between Mina and the phone. "Mina, listen I know he's been bad news in the past but when he warned me, he must have had a couple of chances to attack me but he didn't. He had followed Fang and me from the stables during one of our runs and came out from behind a bush ahead with his hands up saying truce. He said that he never intended any harm towards me, I was just leverage. He wanted to warn that many of the half-lifes aren't happy with Rupert and Luke's handy work and well… there is a contract out on me. This is ridiculous as I have nothing to do with any of this smiting malarkey!" With that, Jessie walked over to the cupboard for the bottle of whiskey that she knew was stored for Rupert's use. Pouring herself a shot she turned back to Mina, who seemed to have regained some of her composure.

"Is that all he said? Did he say who?... Could this be another one of his mind games?" The last bit was said as if she was talking to herself.

"That was all he said. I thought too that it was an empty threat used to chase me back here but since then there have been some strange happenings…more were …lupins in particular… which I, I mean we handled. Quite junior, probably didn't know why they were after me, following orders of their masters."

"That explains why you have written less frequently and very simple. But if they are simple, why are you here…not that I'm not glad. I never thought I would see you back under this roof."

"I could not risk betraying what has happened falling into the wrong hands. There have been more attacks and higher grades and well I/we cannot handle, even with all of training."

"Well then it is all the more reason to get him to come over." With that Mina picked up the phone. Jessie ran over and grabbed Mina's other hand before she could finish dialling. Mina suddenly jolted as she saw Jessie being chased and caught by a dark shadow then her head tilted back and a pair of red eyes showing through the blackness of the night. Mina forgot about the phone and her personal promise to never be too attached to a living soul after Jonathan and Quincy. She swore on what she held sacred, as she pulled the younger woman into her embrace, that this will not happen to her… she could not allow this to happen…she was not strong enough for Lucy but she would be to protect Jessie, no matter the price.


	3. Early morning truths

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. There are a quite a few of you reading this story but only one review…so does that mean that your not keen on this story?? I will keep posting for my own personal reasons but I may be slow. I know this posted as Demons fan fiction but I will be basing Mina's history on the book Dracula. This is a short chapter, the ones to follow will be longer.**

Jessie woke to a stream of light entering the room, she could have sworn she had shut the curtains tight when she went to bed last night. The she remembered that she was at Mina's and she would be one of the few people in the world that could have entered the room without waking Jessie.

Jessie thought back to the night before, she had never seen Mina so upset. Well not since she was nine, a shiver went down her spine. She jumped out of bed and did some yoga, anything to clear her mind of those memories. After the shower her long black hair was wrapped up in a towel, as she dressed she passed a mirror and examined herself "looking better" she muttered. Looking through some draws for a dryer she suddenly remembered that when she was last here she had short hair. Deciding to ask Mina to borrow hers she took one last quick glance of herself and satisfied that the jeans and top would suffice she headed downstairs. As she reached the last step she felt a trickle of water running down the base of her neck, unwrapping the towel she started to towel dry her hair as she walked into the lounge her view particularly obscure by the flapping towel. "Mina, I don't suppose you have a hair dryer I could borrow?" As she spoke she heard a shuffle of glass which wasn't a sound that Jessie would associate with Mina, looking up her hands froze. Mina was standing part way in the kitchen facing a rough looking man holding a full whisky glass, they appeared to have been mid-argument. As their eyes locked the mans face turned ashen. "Jessie?" The man asked in shock, looking between Jessie and Mina for an explanation. He downed his drink and poured another. "Jessie?" He asked this time the women could tell he was upset with finding her here.

Her wet hair forgotten, Jessie let the towel drop around her neck. "Hi Rupert." She tried to say in a cheerful manner.

"Jes…Mina? Would one of you care to fill me on what is going on!" His American accent thickening with every word.

"Galvin, calm down." Mina was trying to get him to compose himself as he would be out of his mind by the time they finished.

"Calm down! Mina I've just got back from being up all night of chasing a grade 8, worrying why you hadn't returned any of my calls or come to the stack of the concert as agreed. The to find Jes is back in town under your roof..in all of…Jes what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." It wasn't meant to sound as hurt as it came out but there was still a lot of tension between the two of them.

"Oh for pity's sake, knock it off the pair of you. Rupert a half life has put a price on her headand every bounty hunter on this isle seem keen on having a shot and Jessie, how many times do I have to tell you to show some respect for your father?"


	4. Letter and Marks

After the brief silence Galvin downed his drink and moved to the counter to pour himself another. "So do you know who set up the contract? Or what Level is after you?"

"Sorry Rup...dad I never really got into the whole grade them then smite them. I suppose that if I hadn't been tipped off by Tibbs then I wouldn't hav"

"TIBBS!" He roared as he whipped around to face her. "Tibbs?" He asked, at this point he was turning a red with rage.

Trying to ignore his reaction she carried on "Yes, Tibbs. He came to the farm and warned me that many of the top half lives are not too pleased with what I'm up to but more importantly you."

"Well of course not, I'm going round smiting all of their drinking buddies." Typical Jess thought he's trying to make light of things that really get to him. "Why didn't you smite him there and then when he showed up?"

"Oh that's right, I'll smite any half-life that turns up on my door waving a white flag interested in saving my life. Or even better, what would you have done if I killed the one you've been chasing for the last twenty years. I mean you dedicated your life to getting revenge – I suppose it would have been some form of poetic justice but to be honest that doesn't interest me."

"My life is not just dedicated to revenge."

"Isn't it?" They both turned to face Mina who was now stretched out on her sofa, hands rapped around her mug as if craving the warmth. "What about the other month when Tibbs attacked us. It was your bind revenge that almost had the stacks and me blown up, plus you and Luke almost drowned chasing him in the sewers."

"What. Mina you never mentioned that in any of your letters." Jess concerned stepped over and sat on the sofa.

"You two keep in touch?" Galvin almost sounded hurt by this news.

"Yes Galvin, did you really expect me just to let her go without insisting she stays in touch."

"No, it's just that you never said."

"Look dad, back to the point. If Tibbs hadn't warned me then I wouldn't have been prepared for the first few attacks. I mean they were nothing to speak of but without the forewarning they could have gotten the jump on me and I wouldn't be here. Wait before you say anything I know I 'should always be on my guard' but I refuse to live my life jumping at shadows – that didn't help mum…" Jessie got up and went over to her coat which was still draped over the chair from last night. She hesitated as she pulled out a dark object and passed it over to Galvin, not making eye contact as she knew he would be upset with her after she had brought her mum up in conversation. "You might as well have this now. The last one said that it was a message for you. It probably says what they keep telling me – keep training Luke my life is forfeit." Galvins head shot up from the envelope to Jess's face. He was never very good at the whole emotional thing so he did what he did best, turned around and poured himself another drink to numb them. As he turned the envelope a couple of times he noticed it was done in a very old style, single sheet of parchment folded, his name on one side and a wax seal on the other. Breaking the seal the first thing he noticed was the red lettering, from the corner of his eye he saw Mina sit up and look in his direction, so that explains the colouring - blood. It took him a little while to focus on the meaning of the words in front of him.

"What does it say?"

Silence.

"What does it say?" Mina asked more forcibly this time as she moved over to him.

Before she could get close enough to touch him or the paper he moved over to the sink and set it on fire. Jess watched from afar as her father's shoulders slumped as he poured himself another drink.

"Rupert, what did it say?" Mina was now also at the counter her face full of concern.

"Humm…oh yeah…. It says….. It doesn't matter what it says."

"Really Rupert, don't start keeping secrets from me. So tell me."

"I don't know why you try Mina, he's not changed one bit. Still has his secrets. Still only him and the Van Helsings that can save the world. Why did I think it would be any different? Well I haven't changed that much either; I cannot live or work with anyone that cannot trust me."

Galvin couldn't say anything, his head was pounding and the lack of sleep from previous night's chase was catching up with him. He had only come round to check on Mina after Ruby mentioned that she hadn't turned up at the stacks after her concert. Now here he was faced with something that he could barely handle at the best of times.

"Look let's get over to the stacks, I'll have Luke meet us there and we can work out who it is and..."

"No. You're not listening to me again. See Mina, I knew this was wrong. I don't know why I came back. It was a mistake. You have your mail, now I'll be on my way. Why on earth did I think that I could be a priority over Jay's Lad?"

"Jes, please it's not easy for any of us." Mina pleaded.

"Thanks for the chat and somewhere to crash last night Mina, but I can't stay. It was wrong of me to come here in the first place. Sorry." With that Jessie ran up the stairs and threw the few items she had into her bag. After living on the move for most of her adult life she was used to travelling light. As she headed back down she remembered the towel still around her neck, she put it over the banister, happier memories of doing that came back but she pushed those down. She didn't want to get those mixed up with the sadness that was swelling from the pit of her stomach. As she descended further she could hear raised voices. The words weren't clear but the meaning was.

Trying to creep past the living room door to avoid the awkward goodbye, she was halfway across when Mina called out "Jessie wait". She had forgotten how sensitive Mina's hearing was. The brief pause was enough for Minas features to appear in the door frame, with Galvin timidly hovering behind.

Galvin stood back a little sheepish from the home truths that Mina had said. He admitted that he knew she was right and couldn't believe how much she had been holding back. Watching Mina now fuss over Jessie it reminded him of Jessie's first day at school and again how he watched from afar as she was being fussed over by this dark haired woman.

As Mina hugged Jessie, something shocking caught his eye. He moved forwards and pulled Jessie's long wet hair back further. "Jes, what's this?"

"Hey, let go of my hair."

Mina now pushed slightly out of the way was confused at what was going on as Rupert pulled Jessie over to the hall mirror and made her look at her reflection.

"There, that mark. Where did you get that?"

"Let me go. You're not interested in helping me."

"Hang on I'm your father of course I care about my little girl."

She shrugged out of his grip, furious at his apparent change of heart. "That's rich coming from you. You never cared when it came to raising me. When mum died you just dropped me off here on Mina's doorstep. Turned up once in a blue moon and could never get away from me quick enough. Apart from being your daughter in blood, what tie is there. Never came to see me on my birthdays or even my graduation. What do I know about you? Or for that matter what do you know about me? And Wallis wanders why I've not invited you to our wedding."

"What… I've done what I felt was right for you. And you're avoiding the question. Where did you get that mark?"

"You're the smitter. So why don't you do what you do best. Identify and grade it."

"Don't get smart with me young lady."

"For heaven's sake will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on in my own home."

"So, she didn't tell you."

"Rupert does it sound like I know what you're going on about?"

"Jessie here has a vampire bite on her throat." He hissed through gritted teeth.


End file.
